Alice in Wonderland
by pikagirl123
Summary: Alice normal 16 years old.


Alice in Wonderland

By: Kathryn Davis

Chapter One Packing

Life seem to move a lot slower, after my father died. I have a feeling that I don't belong here. I know its crazy but I know it's true. Though I think I'll just keep that thought to my self.

My mom talk to me on the phone for the first time in a while. She told me I should move on from this incident and enjoy the rest of my birthday. I hate her for telling me that, but to be truthful I never really liked her that much anyway.

I start boxing up my stuff and dads. It didn't take me long to pack up my stuff, but dads took longer then I thought. Looking though his stuff kind of gave me flashbacks. I pack the last of my dads belongings.

There was a knock on my door. I walk over to the front door and see three boys. One had sideburns and white hair like my dad. But my dad always had white hair, the man had white hair from aging. The other two were identical. They had black long hair, and had scary pail skin. Though I had to say so for myself I have that kind of skin, but my looked natural. There skin look like they had white makeup all over they're body. They wore black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. There shoes were rocker boots, and they both had lip ring.

I sigh and opened the door. Praying they would say, "Sorry wrong apartment, sorry to disturbed you." But they didn't, instead they gave me a awkward hug.

"I'm you're step dad, Sam but you can call me dad if you like," the old dude said smiling. I gave him a fake smile and nod.

"These two are my sons, there names are Hunter and Jakob," Sam said. I gave them another smile.

I clear my throat and say, "Do you know where my dearest mother is."

"Your mother is in Africa, she wanted us to tell you she said sorry, and that we still can help you with moving," I'm guessing Jakob said. I bite inside my lip. She always done this. She a coward, she rather take pictures of lions and rhinos then spend a second moment with her only daughter. Whatever I don't need her, or them. The only person that I really right now is gone forever.

"Thanks, but I don't have a problem doing it myself," I said picking up a box.

Hunter shakes his head and takes the box from me.

"Just be lucky happy that we offered,-"Hunter said but then Jakob interrupted, "And we don't really take no as an answer."

I nod and walked to my room. They can do anything they want as long they don't brakes any of my father stuff. I hear a knock at my door. I open the door. It was Sam. He walks in and closes the door behind him. Oh no this can't be good. Sam sits on my bed and sighs.

I lean against the door, and look up at the ceiling.

"Sam, if you're going to tell me to move on from my dad, I already herd the lecture by mom," I said. Sam look at me with concern.

"That's the last thing I wanted to do, I wanted to talk about your mother with you,"Sam said. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm not sorry to say, but I really really hate her, she left me and dad, and then after my dad dies she wants me again, I don't know how you can be marry to my mother," I said now focusing on a wall so I couldn't see his face, but when I hear a box open I turn my attention towards him. He picks up my stuffed elephant. My dad gave me before mom left.

"You're mother is a very complicated women, but I can tell you one thing leaving you was the hardest thing," Sam said petting the purple elephant. I wanted to rip that elephant out of his arms, but I didn't instead I looked away.

"Whatever, just get to point," I said. He sighs and stands up. He sets the elephant back in the box.

"The point is that your mom doesn't want to see you sad, and doesn't know what to say to you," Sam said walking over to me. I clinch my jaw. Always have to be about her, how she feels, how she sees people. More pain swells in my heart. I wanted to cry. All this pain, anger, and love swells all into one. I hold my breath. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

I yank away from his grasp and said, "I understand,... I got to have to make sure Hunter and Jakob has everything under control." I walk out of my room before he could say anything else.

I walk behind Hunter and tapped on his leather jacket. He jumped at least 5 feet in the air.

'You alright there," I said raising my eyebrow.

"You scared the living hell out of me," Hunter said yelling at me. Jakob was trying hard not to laugh. I roll my eyes. I look around in the living room was already clear out.

"How did you guys move everything out of here so fast," I said really surprised. They looked at each other and smiled. Whatever they were thinking I had a feeling it wasn't important.

I walk outside and soak in the summer sun. I feel like every things is back to normal. Dad would leave me alone and if I don't come inside for like an hour or two he would stand out side with me in silence. At this exact moment I felt my dad standing with me. The wind blows this right feeling away, and leaves me feeling alone.

"Hey, Alice you going to help us or you going to keep on day dreaming," Hunter said carrying out a box. Jakob elbows him in the chest. Hunter starts coughing and gasping. He drops the box. I run over to the box but Jakob catches.

"Keep a hold of the boxes, Alice will kill us if we broke something," Jakob handing the box back to Hunter. He winks at me. I roll my eyes, and walk back inside the house but everything was already in the moving car. How long was I spacing out? I thought.

I walk back outside and walk down the stairs. I put my hands on my hips

"Guys, why didn't you let me help," I said watching them close the car's door. They didn't answer they just hop in the car.

"Fine, be that way," I said angry. I slide into my old truck that my dad used to drive. He crash it, the weird thing that he was killed instantly but the truck doesn't have one dent on it.

Hunter rolls down his window, "Will that piece of ten-can make it to your apartment." Anger swells in the pit of my gut.

"Yeah, but if this is about me giving you a ride, if your car breaks down then thats a no," I said. Hunter glares at me. I stick out my tongue at him. I take my car out of park and drive out of the parking-lot. A tear escapes from my eye, and rolls down my cheek. Good bye dad I'll never forget you.

Chapter Two New Home, New Start

I pull in front of my new apartment. The apartment was small and white. It had a forest behind it. Great wild animals, thats all I need some raccoon chasing me. I sigh and get out of the truck. I walk up to Jakob.

"Hey Jak -", but Jakob interrupted me and said, " Hunter and I also moving in with you." I smile, but inside I'm screaming and yelling, "So that means I have to live with Hunter the smart ass." Jakob started laughing for no reason. I give him a weird look.

Shake he head and says, "Nothing, I just thought of something funny." I nod and walk away from him. Jakob seems friendly, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't hang around him that much. I'll start acting like them. That thought sent a chill up my back.

"Alice, why don't you go take a ride around here to get familiar here," Sam said coming out of no where. I jumped a little. I nod and let out a sigh. I'm probably in they're way. I walk to my truck and get in. I pull out of the drive way. I come upon a park. I see kids chasing each other and couples walking together. I see one family that we're having a picnic. It looked like they we're having a blast. I'm envious of them. I heard a loud honk.

I turn my attention to the road again. A driver pasted me, and gave me the finger. I sigh, and shake my head. It really seems that people are really not that nice around here. I turn my attention back to the family. They we're all fighting, the little girl ran to the play ground crying. The rest of the family didn't seem to notice. I turn in towards the playground. I jump out of the car and walk calmly towards the little girl.

"What wrong, sweetie," I asked kneeling down to her level. She doesn't answer. She jumps into my arms. My heart sank all way down to my stomach. I hugged her back.

"Mommy says that she moving soon, without me and daddy," the little girl cried. I pick her up. Another family almost falling apart not while I'm here. I take the girl back to her family. The mother saw that I brought her back. The whole park went silence. I set the little girl down on the blanket.

"Um, miss may I talk to you," I ask nicely. She stand up. The whole park swirled in noise again. We started walking on the track.

"Thank you for being are child back," the woman said. I shake my head and look up at the sky.

"Miss, I know I just met you but may I tell you a short story," I said closing my eyes. She nods and sit down at a bench. I do the same.

"My mother left me when I was a little girl, just packed up and left, no note no good-byes, and no sorry I have to go but I'll always love you, just left, couple years later my farther dies, and my mom has to take me in, and that how I got here," I said like it was nothing. The women looked confused.

"Why are you telling me this," the women asked. I sighed and swallowed the tears.

"For some reason that little, said that your leaving her and your dad, I know it not any of my business, but can you tell me why," I asked her with concerned.

"The doctor just told me, I had cancer in the pancreas," the women said looking back towards her family. I hugged her, and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I cry and let go off her. I point towards her family. "Go to them, I'm sorry for taking away some of your time, with your family," I said trying to force my self to get a grip. The woman just smiles and hugs me.

"Welcome to New Hamster, I hope you work things out with your mom, honey you didn't waste any of my time," the woman said. I stop crying.

"Thank you, my name is Alice Patterson, I hope to see you again," I said standing up. She was about to speak but instead she replaced it with a smile. I walk over to my car. I wave at the family. The little girl looked happy again. My heart to seem to glow, when I see that little girl's smile. I start the car and head back on the main road to my apartment.

When I parked my car. I see Jakob was waiting for me. Jakob opened the door for me. I roll my eyes and hop out of the car. He shut the door behind me. I walk to my, I mean our apartment.

"Aren't you glad that we get to stay with you," Jakob said. I nod and open the apartment door. Hunter was watching T.V.

"I'm home," I said but then wish I hadn't.

"Congratulation, you entered the building," Hunter said sarcasm. I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut. This time I go by my dads number one rule. 'If you have nothing to say nice then say nothing at all'.I walk to my bedroom boor. I realize that Jakob was still behind me. I walk inside my bedroom and slam the door in his face.

Okay maybe that was really mean but I really wanted to take a nap. I flop on my bed. I see my elephant on my bed. I take off my shoes. I sit up and pick up my stuffed animal. What am I some 5 year old little girl. I hug it in tight and lay down. I close my eyes.

I rub my eyes and walk outside with me squeezing my elephant against my chest. I'm back at my house. Mom gets in her car.

"Mommy where are you going," I ask sleepy. She doesn't answer and start the car. I walk up beside the car.

"Mommy, can-", I started to say but mom took off. I dropped my elephant. I start to run after the car.

"MOMMY, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU," I scream watching my mom's car fade into the night. I fall to my knees. My dad finds me crying in the middle road. The dark sky starts to sprinkle rain. He picks up my elephant and brushes of the mud. My dad hands the elephant to me. I squeeze it against my chest. My dad picks me up and takes me inside.

I wake up sweating and breathing really hard. It was a dream. Well more like a memory. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I wipe the spit from the side of my mouth. I sigh and sit up straight. I walk over to my mirror. I put on my fake smile. I look like crap. I brush my bed hair. I put on some foundation to hide the dark circle under my eyes. I put some on chap-stick on my chapped lips. I walk over to my door and open it. Jakob was standing in front the door like he was about to knock.

"Lunch is ready, Alice," Jakob said happly. I follow Jakob to the dinning room. The smell of hamburgers filled my nose. I took another whiff of the fragrance. It almost made me started grueling. Jakob smiled down at me.

"Wow Alice, just whiff of hamburgers light comes to your face," Jakob said teasing me. I couldn't help, but smile. For a goth, he had a pretty good personality. Jakob smile transformed into a stern.

"Alice, you shouldn't judge someone by they're looks," Jakob said like he read my mind. I nod and sit down at the table. Hunter sets my plate in front of me.

"Thank you, um guy tomorrow just relax and let me do the cooking," I said. They shrugged at the same ate in silence. I pick up all of the plates, and set them in the sink. I rub my eyes and poured m a cup of apple juice. The cold drink refresh me. I set the cup in the sink. It didn't really take long when the heat flash came again. I sighed and walk back to my room. Before I could close it, Hunter stop it with his foot.

"Um, is something wrong," I ask kind of annoyed.

"No, nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to you," Hunter said bluntly. I sigh and let Hunter in my room.

"Please make this quick, I want to go back to bed," I said rubbing my forehead. He walk over to my bed and sets. Wow this seem familiar I guess, farther like son. I see Hunter clinched his jaw. I walk over towards him and sit.

"Hunter, whats going on, are you okay," I said like some like of therapist. I almost smile at that one. He looks over at me and nods.

"Alice, can I tell you a secret," Hunter said picking up my elephant. I cut the act and put a serious face on. Wanting to shake my head no, I nod my head yes.

"Sure, I promise I won't tell a soul," I said putting my act on. Hunter looks nervous ands angry. I don't like this vide. I just kind of want to run out of the room, but this my brother now I need to be there for him. I look down at his hand he was clinching the elephant. I started to panic but I let my mom side of take over this time. I set my hand on his. He stopped clinching the elephant. I give him a true smile.

"Hunter, I promise I won't tell a soul, pinky-swear," I said holding out my pinky. Hunters smile and wraps his pink around mine. I remove my hand off of his.

"Alice, Jakob and I are adopted," Hunter said. I crisscross my legs, cause I had a feeling that was only half of his secret.

"When you hears this Alice you'll think I gone crazy," Hunter said nervously. I raise my eyebrow. Now I'm kind of interested in the secret now.

"Trust me, Hunter it can't be that bad," I said giving him a weak smile. He sighs and nods.

"Jakob and I aren't just adopted but we are from a different dimension," Hunter said. I started laughing waiting for him to chime in. He didn't say anything, he just stay silence. I stopped laughing, and give a long sigh.

"Hunter, your not crazy trust me, your not," I said giving him a smile. He looks up at me. I mess up his hair.

"Now get out of here, before I cut your hair," I said. He runs out of my room. I shake my head and lay down. I look at my ceiling. Man, I have two crazy goth step brothers. I dad you left me with the most weirdest family. I close my eyes and went back to sleep.

I wake up to a knock at my door.

"Its open!" I yell. Jakob walks in. I moan and put my face in the pillow. "What do you want, Jakob?" I said muffling in my pillow. He closes the boor behind me.

"I sorry if my brother sounded crazy when he talked to you," Jakob said. I shrug my shoulders will my head still in the pillow. I don't want to talk about his crazy brother.I sit up and look over at Jakob. I yawn and stretch my arms. My body was to tired to talk about this.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm really tired," I said yawning again. Jakob sighs and nods. I would celebrate him leaving my room, but instead my body just fell on my pillow. I was out cold

Chapter Three

My Mom

I scream and kick the covers off me. My breathing was was short and shaky. I was sound asleep. I scream again and turn to my side. A pain in my heart wouldn't stop screaming pain. Tears soaked my pillow. I cough, and turn to my other side. Jakob barges in.

"Alice, are you okay, I heard a scream," Jakob said. He see me asleep. I scream again and cough hard. Jakob slowly walks over to my bed. Creaks follow his footsteps. He lifted my head and flip the pillow to the dry side. He gently set my head on the pillow. Jakob covered me back up with the blanket. He sat on my bed. Jakob brushed his fingers though my white long hair.

"Having a bad night, Alice, don't worry your not the only one," Jakob said. He sighs and stands up. Tears flow down my cheek more. Jakob notice, he sat back down and hugged me. Even though I was asleep, I could feel the warmth of some one converting me. Jakob shiver when he sees my dream.

"Ah, your one of us, huh, well I guess we'll just have to keep a closer eye one you then, Alice," Jakob said pleased. I squirm a bit. Tears kept flowing down my face. Jakob hugs me tighter. Then started whispering things in my ear. It was like some kind of secret language. Then I stopped crying , and my breathing slowed down all the way. I was sleeping peacefully. Jakob lets go of me and slides off the bed. He walks to the other side of the room. He look back over at me. I was still sleeping calmly.

"You owe me one, Alice," Jakob said smiling. He walks out of the room, and leave my door wide open.

I wake up to a dry pillow for the first time in a long time. I crawl out of bed. The smell of bacon filled my nose. I zombie walk to the kitchen. I take a piece of bacon from the kitchen.I take another one and turn was right behind me. I jump and almost drop my bacon.

"Mom, is in the living room," Hunter said taking the piece of bacon from my hand. I nod and grab another piece of bacon. I shove the piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Oh come on, Alice you got to and see her," Hunter said pulling me to the living room. I didn't pull away, I let him drag me to the room. When me and him enter the room, my mom was talking to Jakob. She didn't look vary happy.

"Hi mom," I said. She give me a smile, but something in the back of my mind told me that it was fake. I sit next to her. She gives me a hug. I look down at my feet. So much to say to her, but I don't ether bother asking.

"You look so much like your father, Alice," My mom said. I clinch my jaw. I nod and smile.

"Well how was Africa, Betty," Jakob said to break the awkwardness. Mom smiled broke and turn into a sigh.

"Not so good, the people there didn't want to take picture of they're animals," mom said disappointed.

"But your happy right mom, you left me and dad because you weren't happy," I said without thinking. Mom gave me a surprise look.

"Is that why you thought I left, Alice," Mom said rubbing my shoulder. I shrug and keep my attention to the ground.

"No, I loved your father, it just he was too perfect, he never got mad," Mom said. Anger surged though me. Mom continues.

"I was trapped in the house," Mom said nodding like she did the right thing leaving.

"Then what about how me about and dad feelings, and leaving me hind," I said calmly. Again I surprised mom. She start to looked guiltily.

"You just so much like your father, I thought it was best you stayed with him, and I didn't really care about what your father felt at the time," Mom said. Those words felt like a thousand knifes going though me. I nod and stand up. Mom grabs my hand.

"I do care about what you feel, Alice," Mom said. I yank my hand away and walk into the kitchen. I take another piece of bacon. I turn around and Hunter was behind me again. I turn around to grab another piece of bacon.

"Alice, she trying and your the one who brought up the subject," Hunter said angry. I shrug and take a bite of the bacon. Hunter turn me around, and grabs my shoulders.

"Please, so we can all not have an argument," Hunter said.

"Hunter, I didn't want to start an argument so I left the room before more of my feelings fell out," I said keeping my voice down. Hunter shakes his head.

"Alice, this isn't about you, its about making your mother happy," Hunter said. I slap him, and storm to my room.

I hear a knock a my door. I ignore it. It opens slightly. It was mom.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked. I clinch my jaw and nod. Mom enter the room and closes the door behind her.

"I can see that your upset with me," Mom said. I shrug.

"Mom, I going to tell you everything I feel about, now I'm giving you a chance to run away right now," I said leaning against the wall. Mom looks back at the door and shakes her head,

"I'm not running away from you anymore," Mom said smiling. I was just about to say something when mom beats me to it. "Lets have a family picnic, well sadly Sam won't be joining us, since he has work," Mom said. I nod. I not going to argue with her but she did it again, ran away from my feelings and she did it vary nicely this time.

"Well, let me get dress and we'll get everything ready," I said giving her a fake smile. She nods and walks out of my room. I walk into my closet. I pull out a pair a skinny jeans and a scull sweatshirt. I put on my rocker boots. I walk over to my desk and brush my natty hair. I put it in a side fish-braid. I smile a my outfit for to day. I put on my necklace, the one that my dad gave my for my eighth birthday. It used to be his great grandmas. It was gold and had a girl sitting on a crescent moon.

I walk out of my room. Mom gasp at me.

"You look so beautiful," Mom said hugging. It take my breath away when she tells me. The boys gawk at me. I shake my head.

"Dudes, I'm your little sister," I said. Mom nods her head in agreement. They shrug and hands me and mom the picnic baskets. Mom give them a mean look.

"Hey, it was only one mom don't get your panies in a bunch," Hunter said. Jakob looked at him wide eyed. Mom grabs him by his ear.

"Jakob, darling can you show, my daughter our picnic spot, your brother and I need to talk, we won't be long," Mom said sweetly but still had a hold of Hunter's ear. Jakob nods at her command and starts to pull me out side.

Chapter Four

The Picnic

"Is that basket heavy," Jakob asked while he was leading me though the woods. I shrug, "Just a little, but I'll survive," He stops and takes the basket away from me.

"Um you don't have to hold it for me, Jakob," I said concerned. He didn't answer. Jakob stops walking were are in front of the bush. I slide in front of Jakob and walk though the bush. What I see takes my breath away. It was like a dream. A huge water fall. It was about 10 feet high. Meadow reach as far as I could see. Different kinds of colors, and a warm scent of lavender filled my nose. For the first time in a while it felt like home. Jakob taps my shoulder. I turn around and looked up at him. It looked like he was about to say something but instead he just walked past me.

"We should set things up before mom gets here, okay," I said taking back the basket. Jakob smiles and nods. Thank god Jakob back to him self, he scared me back there.I open the basket. I take out the quilt and lay it out on the cut grass.

"Now tell me, Jakob how did your dad build this beautiful place," I asked taking out the potato salad, and other side dishes. Mom probably had the main coarse in her basket.

"Dad didn't build it, we found it, this place never had a human soul lay a finger on it," Jakob said dramatically. I smiled and laid back in on the quilt.

"Have you went swimming here," I asked. Jakob nods and smiles. He takes off his shirt and runs towards the watering hole. I sit up and walk to the watering hole. I sit on the edge, I make little waves with my fingers. The water was warm. I never went swimming before me. Dad and I never went to a beach before, but I do know what they look like. Only from the internet and magazines. I'm not a big fan of water.

"Aren't you going to come in," Jakob said back floating. I scratched my head and laughed.

"It's kind of a long story, um, I never went swimming before," I said picking at the grass. Jakob stops back floating and he stares at me wide eyed.

"What," I said taking my hand out of the water. He swims over to me.

"Do you want try," Jakob asked. I look at the water. I take off my shoes and my sweat shirt. I poke the water with my big toe. I shake my head no and shoot back. He rolls his eyes.

"Then help me out then," Jakob said disappointed. I nod and sigh with relieve. Jakob takes his arm out of the water and reaches towards me. I stand up and brush the dirt off my butt. I grab his hand. He smiles and yanks me in the clear water. I started to sink towards the bottom like someone yanking me down. I try to grab something to pull me up but all I grab is water. Then someone pulls me towards the surface. I cough up water. I rub the water out of my eyes. Jakob arms was wrapped around my waste. I wanted to scream and push him off me, but I had a feeling if I did the thing would grab me again.

"Wow, I thought you would be hitting me and pushing me off you," Jakob said. I sigh and shake my head.

"Right now, your the only thing keeping above water so, I not going to complain," I said look around in the water. I see that we are right above a hole. I started to squirm. I felt something yank on my foot. I scream and cling tighter to Jakob. I heard a bush rustle. It was my mom and Hunter. They looked worried. When mom sees me clinging on to Jakob to dear life. Her worried face into a furious look.

She pulled me out of the water. I was shaking and started to coughing. Mom sighed and stroked my wet hair.

"It not what it looks like mom, its just that, I never went swimming before and I ask him to teach me how to swim, I'm sorry it was careless of me," I said. Mom looked even more angry.

"My god, your father has really broken you in, you apologize for nothing, this is exactly why I didn't stay or I would ended up like you," Mom said growling. Those words struck me like knifes. Jakob jumps out of the water and runs towards me. I lean on him so I don't fall to my knees.

"Betty, can you please set up the food while me and, Alice put on some dry clothes. Mom narrowed her eyes and then nob.

"Don't do thing I would do," Mom said snickering under her breath. I clinch my teeth. How dare she comes into my life and say to my face that my dad beats me. My dad never laid a finger on me once. Literally, and when he did, he felt guilty. It made me feel guilty. There a reason that my didn't touch me, and trust me I didn't want to know why.

Jakob lead me through the woods. When we were in back yard of the apartment, Jakob stops in fronts of me.

"You didn't have to cover me, I can take care of myself," Jakob said annoyed. I slapped him and walked towards the apartment.

"Don't worry I won't do it again," I yelled behind me. I pause before opening the door. Jakob is on edge today. I bite my lip. I turn around, Jakob was behind me.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt," I said look at the ground. He shrugs and slides pasts me, and walks inside. I sigh and walk inside.

"I'll get you a ice pack," I said running to the kitchen. I take on out of the freezer. I walk over to Jakob and hand him it. He looks down at down at me.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at I don't know what came over me," Jakob rubbing his eyes.

"Jakob why don't you change out of you wet clothes and I'll change out of mine, and then I talk to you about it, okay,"I said a little concern. Jakob nods in agreement. I slide pass him and walk into my room. I close the boor behind me. I take off my cold wet clothes and but on some jeans and a camouflage tank-top. I brush my wet hair and rebraid it. I look down at my feet. I left my shoes at the picnic place. I sigh and walk out of my room. Jakob was sitting on the coach shirtless and in wet shorts.

"Jakob go change," I said. Jakob ignored me . I growl under my breath. I stomp over to him and grab him by the ear. I drag him into his room. I walk over to his dresser. His room was a mess. Paper plates with pizza crust stacked on top of each other, and dirty clothes everywhere. I ignored the mess and start going through his dresser.

"Alice, what are you doing," Jakob said. I throw him a pair of dry boxers and a pair of faded jeans shorts that went to his knees. I take out a white tank top. I hold it up to him to see if it fit. It didn't, put it in back in the dresser.

"Jakob, since you didn't listen to me the first time, I'm dressing you the seconded time," I said. I walk past him. He like my dad, doesn't like to change. I smile at the thought. Maybe its not so bad to live here.

I walk out of the room. I close the boor the behind me. I lean against the boor fame. Mom looks happy, but I think she scared of me. Maybe she feels guilty for leaving dad like that. I think she hates me for turning like him and not like her. I'm glad that she left because dad would never hate me. I think.

I slid down the boor fame and crouched down. I need to stop thinking like this. Dad not here anymore, and I need to let mom be in my life, but stuff like this takes time. I miss my dad and ever since I left it feels like I don't belong here. I let out a big sigh. Nonsense, me not belonging anywhere. What am I some kind freak from another dimension. I shake my head at the thought. I grab the frame of the wall to help me get up.

I knock at Jakob door. "Jakob, I'm coming in," I said though the door. No answer. I open his door, he was sleeping in his bed. He had his dry clothes on. I shake my head and sigh. I kick Jakob foot.

He pops up insanely. "I'm up, I'm up," Jakob said sleepy. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, you are now, we have to head back, or we'll get into bigger trouble, okay," I said. He gets stands up and follows me out of his room. I open the front door.

"Alice are you, okay," Jakob asked out of the blue. I shrug and started walking towards the woods. I stop so Jakob can go ahead of me.

Jakob was far to ahead. I try run to him, but a stick or a patch of thorns stop me. I finally lost sight of Jakob I started to get a little worried.

Chapter Five

The Rabbit And The Wicked Hatter

I sit down. I learned from the internet that if your lost stay where you are, and wait for help. I yawn and look at the sky. Is it just me or is it getting really late. I get myself comfortable. Wow, I'm really pathetic. I get lost in my own backyard. Maybe moms right, my dad had all me all cooped up, I never got to experience life. I curl my self into a ball. I wanted to start crying, but i know if I do I lose everything. The love of my parents together, the sweetness of my father voice, and the home I loved. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier. Maybe a little shuteye won't hurt anything. I yawn and lean against the tree. I take another look around. No one, just me alone. I close my eyes, and let the night take me away.

I wake up to me sneezing. I shiver, I forgot that it got colder at night. I wolf howled and made me cringe. I rustle comes from the a bush in front of me. No, no, no, no, I'm not going to be the white the girl who walks over to the bush and get killed. Nope, I'll stay by warm uncomfortable tree. The bush rustle again. I sigh and stand up. I pick up a sick for a weapon. Through I don't think that it would help much. I start to walk towards the brush. A bunny jumps out of the brush. I scream and throw the stick at it. I run back over to my tree.

"Clam down, Alice," the bunny said. Okay, I finally lost, now animals are talking. I start knocking my head against the tree.

"Alice, your not going crazy, I can really talk," the bunny said like he could read my thoughts. I rub my eyes. Is it just me or the rabbit has clothes on. I start banging my head against the tree again.

When I feel a hand on my shoulder I jump. I turn towards the person. It was Hunter. I hug him and almost start to cry.

"Now will you listen," Hunter said. Everything started to go a little hazy. I lean on the tree for support. I felt my head. Some type of a rich liquid. Since it was dark I couldn't tell what it was. Hunter notice me trying to stay on my feet.

"I'll have to explain it to you later, but for right now I need to take you to the Mr. Hatter," Hunter said but his voice changing. It didn't look like Hunter anymore, it looked like a human with rabbit ears.

"You're not taking me anywhere," I said in a daze.

"Please, Alice I'm a friend of your fathers, and so is Mr. Hatter, so-," the man said but before he could finished I fell into his arms. Okay, first it was not willing, second what am I going to do if I didn't pass out, scratch him to death

I wake on a cot. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I sit up. I look around.

"Am I at the hospital," I mumble. Then out of nowhere a man with ears is right beside me. Lay back down on the cot and cover the pillow over my face.

"Alice, don't be like that," the man said. I clinch my teeth. Don't tell me to clam down, I just found out that I'm going mental. The man sighs loudly. Its the stories that dad told me when I was little, I'm just depressed and now mentally thinking I'm in Wonderland.

"Alice, clam down you not metal or depressed, okay your a little depressed because the death of your father," the man said try to clam me down, but the more he spoke the more freaked out I got. I took a beep breath and take the pillow off my face.

"Why, am I here," I asked sitting up.

"Mr. Hatter requested you, you should be honored," the man said nicely. My stomach filled up with butterflies. I reminder the Mr. Hatter in my stories. He was my favorite character because he has a wicked yet romance personality. I would always ask my dad about Mr. Hatter all the time. I only saw Mr. Hatter in my dreams. Well thats what I think anyway. To be truthful everything seems like I dream when I was little.

"Alice, those weren't dreams those-," the man said but interrupted by a knock at the door. He smile at me and turns to walk towards the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hatter," the man said. His ears folded back against his head like a guilty puppy.

"Sorry, Mr. Hatter," the man said sadly. My heart sank to my stomach. I walk over to the man. He faces me with the most saddest look on his face. I give him a smile and step in front of him.

"Please, Mr. Hatter, whatever this poor bunny did to insult you, wasn't his fault, it was mine," I said keeping my vision on the ground. I don't even dare glance at the Hatter because I know that all girls fall in love by the looks of him. I'm here to do business, not to swoon over a boy. I could feel the Hatter stare shadow over me. I was start to anxious.

"Alice, I'm glad you made it, sadly your hurt, but don't worry we'll punish the man who did this to you," Mr. Hatter said. Anger surged though me.

"You will not harm my friend," I said still not looking at him.

"Well, how can I tell your serious, if your not looking me in the eye," Mrs Hatter said amused.

"How could I, Mr. Hatter, your features are so breath taking I would never be able to take you serious," I said sounding like a suck up.

"You never had a problem of staring at me when you were little," Mr. Hatter said.

"Well,-" my voice trailed off because the Hatter caught unguarded vision. He was exactly the person from my dream. White snowy hair, pail white skin, and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was where a pair of faded jeans and a loose t-shirt with a black top hat. He looked about my age. I yanked my gaze away.

"It's not plight to play tricks Mr. Hatter," I said looking at the white floor tiles.

"It's not plight to not look a person in the eye while talking, Alice," Mr. Hatter said. I turn my gaze towards him and give him a serious look.

"You're not going to hurt my friend, though I'm the one who was responsible for it," I said with confidence in my voice. Mr. Hatter smiles and nods.

"All right then, his is now your personal body guard," Mr. Hatter said in more amusement. I look behind me. The man was gone. I felt a tug on my jeans. I look down. It was a bunny. I pick him up and stroke him. I give Mr. Hatter a fake smile. Well, that all my smile was these days. I hand him the rabbit.

"Thank you, but no thank you, I vary capable of protecting myself, and after your done talking to me, I'll be heading home," I said. Mr. Hatter looked even more amused. Which kind of irritated me a bit.

I look at his hand which had a black leather no-tips glove on. I couldn't help myself but grab his gloved hand. I examen it. I began to feel like I was in a trance. I was about to take the glove off, when Mr. Hatter yanks away. I come back from the daze. I press my palm against my forehead.

"What the heck," I said my head spinning. The bunny hops out of the Hatter's hands and turned into a human. I runs over to me.

"Are you okay, Alice," the man said. I nod and let out a big sigh.

"I never got your name bunny man," I said looking at him ignore Mr. Hatter.

"My name is Jackie Hound, but Mr. Hatter calls me Blood," the man said. I focus on him. He has blonde hair and burnet highlights. He had a little tan and golden eyes. He looked about 20 years old. Bloods face starts to red.

"Um, Alice your staring," Blood said embarrassed.

"Sorry Blood, its just this is the first time I got a real good look at you," I said like it was nothing. I look over at the door. Mr. Hatter looked a little angry. I don't know weather its me ignoring him, or me staring at Blood. I shrug at the thought. I walk over to Mr. Hatter.

"So whats so important to kidnap me in the middle of the forest," I said putting my hands on my hips. He grabs my arm and pulls me down a wide range of stone white stairs.

Mr. Hatter lets go of me and stops in the middle of the stairs. "Its about your father, he told me if anything happen to him, to take you in and keep you away from your mother, Jessica," Mr, Hatter said.

"You knew my father," I said raising my eyebrow. He nods and starts walking down the stairs again.

"Urge, you're not making any sense," I said following him. We enter a room where the theres only a desk and with a three chairs. Two of those chairs was just wooden and the there was a black cushion chair on the other side of the desk. Mr. Hatter goes and sit in the black chair. I sit in the right brow chair.

"I don't believe that my father really told you to you to be my caretaker, to be truthful I'm still think I'm dreaming," I said messing with a loose string on my shirt. Mr. Hatter didn't answer just sat there staring at me. It started to make me get a little nervous.

"Alice, I'm sorry to say that your not going back to your world, I promised your father that I would take you in and protect you," Mr. Hatter said ignoring my comment.

"Why did you agree," I said with anger in my voice.

"Because I owe your father this much, and this mansion always needed a young woman in the house," He said smiling. For some odd reason I had a feeling he wasn't tell ing me something. I crossed my arms and walked out of the room

"Come and get me when your telling me the truth, but for now I won't be staying here," I said. I slammed the door behind me and walk towards the front door.

Two little twins were blocking the door and they were holding swords.

Chapter Six

Twittledee and Twittledum

and Dark Cat

"Alice," the identical twins said dropping their weapons and running over to me. They give me a hug. Their blonde hair was slicked back, and they had black tucks on. They look about 13 or 14. My heart sinks down to my stomach. Their so cute.

"Aren't you guys on duty," I said. They let me go and nod. They smile up at me. They run back to the front door and pick up the weapons. I walk over to them.

"What your guys name," I asked. They looked at each other and smile.

"I'm Twittledee," the left twin said. "I'm Twittledum," The right twin said. "At your service, Miss Alice," they said at the same-time. I smile at down at them.

"Well, Twittledee and Twittledum, will you take a brake of guarding the door and assist me on my walk," I said smiling. They look at each other and looked back at me. They nod at the same-time. They open the large two stone doors.

"Ladies first," They said. I smile and walk out first. The walked behind me. Twittledum closes the doors behind us. When we were in town, I notice they still had their weapons.

"Um, guys do you really need to carry those swords around," I asked. They nod and kept there swords drawn and pointed outwards.

"Guys I came here to get used to the town, please put the swords away," I said begging. Twittledee sighed and but his away. Twittledum did the same.

"Thank you guys," I said smiling. They didn't answer me.

A boy about my age walked you to us. He had a black hair and tan skin. He had a pair of cat ears. The twins drew their swords and pointed it at the cat boy. I run in front of the swords.

"Guys please don't over react, let see what he want before we start a fight, okay," I said. They nodded and put away their swords. They look so miserable. I felt kind of sorry for them.

I turn around towards the boy.

"Hi, sorry 'bout that, do you need something sir," I said turning towards him. "No, I just heard there was a new comer, and I wanted to meet her," the cat boy said smiling.

"Well, I'm Alice," I said holding out my hand. He takes my hand, and kisses my palm.

"I'm Halloween, its a pleasures to meet you Alice," The cat boy said. I give him a little smile and wipe my hand on my pants. "

The pleasures are all mine," I said.

I turn around and walk away from him. When I notice the twins weren't beside me. I turn around and see them sword fighting with Halloween.

"Um, guys I'm leaving do you want to stay," I said holding my breath. I don't want to get lost here.

"Yep," they said sounding like they are having the time of their lives. I turn around and walk away.

Somehow I ended up in the woods again but the woods here are different. They aren't scary, they somehow feel friendly. There no throne bushes and the grass is soft, not prickly. The trees and branches seem to move out of my way. I sit down and lay back. I look at the sky, its purplish blue and the clouds are puffy white. I start to pointing out clouds to myself. For the first time in a while I laughed at my self. It makes me feel like I belong here. It doesn't seem lonely anymore.

I turn on my side and curl in a ball. I let the warmth in my heart grow. It kind of felt like the first time I've been happy since my dad died. The trees starts to move madly like someone is intruding. I sit up and turn towards the opening. It was the twins and the cat boy. They walk over to me and sit down. Cuts were all over them, and blood. I take a piece of cloth out of my pocket. I cleaned them up. Halloween had a cut on his ear. I take the cloth and wrap his ear.

"You guys happy now," I said not hiding the worry in my voice. They nod lay back carelessly. I roll my eyes and mutter "Boys," under my breath.

"Alice, we need to start heading back before Mr. Hatter sends a crew for us," Twittledee said standing up and brushing off his pants. Twittledum nod in agreement.

"Urge, I don't want to go back, that means I'll have to speak about my father again," I said laying back down. They pull me up to my feet.

"Mr. Hatter will be furious if we don't bring you back," Twittledum begged. I sigh and nod. Why can't I hurry up and wake up? I hate knowing this place feels like home, when it doesn't even exist. Halloween grabs my arm. I turn towards him.

"You need something," I ask. He lets go of my arm and shakes his head no. For some reason, I get the feeling he's disappointed.

"Why don't you have dinner with us, Halloween, I'm sure Mr. Hatter wouldn't mind?" I said hoping it would make the feeling go away.

"I don't want to be a bother," Halloween said. "Halloween, your any thing but a bother," I said. He stands up and brushes himself off.

"Well, since you insisted," Halloween said happly. If he wanted to come with us he should have asked. I wonder what Mr. Hatter will say about this. Doesn't matter if he what me to stay in his home I get to have any guest I want.

When we arrive at the Hatter's mansion, Mr. Hatter wasn't the most pleasant person in the world. He drags me into his office and

"Alice Catharina Patterson!" Mr. Hatter yelled. I cringe at my full name. This would be the first time any person had called me by my name in an angry manner.

"If you run off with the twins and then bring a cat in my home," Mr. Hatter said lowering his voice but you could still tell he was angry.

"I'm sorry, its just I wanted to see the town and all, and besides I never decided to live here," I said. Mr. Hatter sits down and sighs.

"I know you were really young Alice, but its no excuse to not believe me that your father told me to keep you safe," Mr. Hatter said. Anger started to form inside of me.

"Why, and don't make a lie like the one you did earlier!" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk. Mr. Hatter stood up and walk over towards me. I lean against the desk. I'm gonna get it now.

"Because, I fell deeply in love with you," Mr. Hatter said and this time I could tell he wasn't lying. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Mr. Hatter has immortally. So did my father. Well, thats what my father told me in his stories, but that all they were, right, stories. How could Mr. Hatter be in love with me? Its not possible I just met him today.

"It doesn't make any sense, this is the first time I've met you," I said. Mr. Hatter shakes his head no.

"We've met before it just that you were vary young," Mr. Hatter said. My stomach turned a little.

"So you fell in love with your best friends daughter, do you know how wrong that is," I said.

He shrugged and said, "He fell in love with a daughter of his best friends too, it was one of his friend in the mortal world."

"Okay, well since you gave me a truthful answer, a deals a deal, I'll stay," I said.

"Now 'bout the cat,-" Mr. Hatter said.

"He staying for dinner, no arguments about that, and try at more nicely, okay," I said interrupting him. Mr. Hatter looked like he was about to argue but then he just nodded. I walk out of his office. I'm glad to be out of there. I kind of feel sorry for Mr. Hatter. I made him confess to me, but I need to know the truth why he wanted to keep me safe, and I also know my dad he would put me in the hands of someone that could never kill or harm me.

"Are you okay, you look sad," Halloween asked. I shrugged and started to walk up the started to follow then turned around.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day, I'm going to get some rest, call me when dinners ready, okay," I said not turning around. When I reached the top of the stairs, it took my breath away. On each side of the hall way there was tons door that lead into a different kind of rooms. I walk down the hall way until I reached a boor that said, "Dean Patterson." I grab the boor knob. I took a beep breath and turn the knob. I walked inside and see books stacked high. It looked more like a library with a bed inside then a bedroom. Thats my dad for you. He always left books everywhere and I would have to pick them up.

I walked over to the bed and sat. Dust flew up in the air. I sneezed, stood up. I sighed and shake my head. I guess I can pick up for my dad this last time. I put some books on shelves and opens some window to get some fresh air. I took the blankets and putted outside the window and started beating the dust out. I did this to the pillows and mattress. I looked inside my dads closet. A brume was leaning against a bunch of boxes. I grab the brume and close the closet. Its not right to go though some ones belongs and especially


End file.
